


Life of a Background Student

by Kuewnasi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Because it ain't gonna be the same now that Harry's here, Gen, Hogwarts, Mild Language, Original characters being genre-savvy, Possible reference to pop culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuewnasi/pseuds/Kuewnasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment Harry Potter enters Hogwarts, muggleborn students began quoting: “well, guess starting now shit hits the fan.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Genre-savvy OCs students fic. In Hogwarts setting. Yep.

Dusk greeted them by the time they walked out of the train. The night painted pitch black and Shasha yawned, her mind still lagging from her long nap, slowly adjusting to the loud background noise of students shuffling footsteps and Hagrid’s booming voice, calling out the first years.

Besides her, Jen grinned widely, peachy and bright. Regardless of the long ride, the girl looked fresh, her dark hair tied in a messy bun and her blue robes straightened in comparison to her friend’s slightly disheveled appearance; loose bed hair and whatnot. 

“Aw, look, the first years. Man, feels like yesterday since when we first came to Hogwarts,” the Asian girl rattled, now looking far as if nostalgic.

Shasha didn’t listened, still half asleep, mumbling, “mes ku…mau tidur…” Alongside them, Mathilda rolled her eyes as she helped tidy up her friend’s robes as they scrolled to the Great Halls, becoming one with the black mass of robes.

“Honestly Aisha, look- stay alive, there’s going to be a great feast-“ Like a spell, the small girl’s eyes shot wide open and her usually flat lips curled upwards.

Chuckles then tore out of their other friends’ throats. “Well, you know Shasha. Once food is mentioned her attention skills soars”, Robert laughed.

“Dude”, Shasha whipped her head up at the taller boy, “food is an essential to survival”, she spoke in a matter-of-fact manner but her group of friends just laughed more at her serious demeanor.

It wasn’t long before they reached the Ravenclaw table, greeting their other housemates, asking usual questions of each other’s holidays. Except the ‘did you do this homework?’ Nope.  
As they sat down, they began putting on their black, pointed hats. Both ‘silly and stupid’ as it looked to most of the muggleborns. Regardless, it’s the school tradition to greet the newcomers.

“I still find it funny that you two still wear the children’s size hat”, Daniel quipped, an amused grin grace across his face as chuckles echoed close by. 

“Hey, don’t wound our midget hearts bah”, Jen scowled.

“Preach it, Jen”, Shasha agreed as they high-five each other and laughter continues flooding in.

The great, large doors suddenly flung open as Professor McGonagall strides out in tow, leading the first years as they swamp in. All of them looked in awe; eyes lit and mouth parted open as they breathed in the beautiful surroundings of floating candles and the benevolent blue sky ceiling as clouds afloat.

“They’re adorable”, Jen commented and unisons of agreement responded back as even some of the older students couldn’t help but coo over them. 

Their whispers were diminished once more as the Transfiguration teacher spoke, as she began calling out the newcomers’ names.

As the routine goes, once the Sorting Hat shout out Ravenclaw they would clap and cheer, immediately welcoming their new fellow housemates (“I feel old”, Mathilda mind-absently mumbled. “It’s okay, Thilda. You still have the heart of a child”, Shasha spoke words of wisdom, ignoring the latter’s faux glare.).

“Potter, Harry!”

The Hall immediately fell into dead silence. Hushed, quiet whispers began spread across the wide hall like a hectic bushfire.

Shasha silently watch the poor boy, as he nervously sat on the stool, fidgeting and his small hands gripping tightly into the wood. His eyes forward and he can see them all; their eyes stare back for he is the main attraction, even craning their necks just to get a better observation. It suddenly became a zoo.

“Anyone feeling sorry?” Daniel asked, his baritone voice nothing more then a whisper. They nodded along.

“Ain’t he the main character? Sometimes main characters just have to go through shit.”

Catherine, a student with braided blond-hair raised a brow. “So I take it shit hits the fan?”

Robert, child of a wizard father and a muggle mother still struggling with muggle slangs looked understandably confused along with the rest of wizard-raised children.

“I beg your pardon?” A fellow Ravanclaw, Emily asked.

“It simply means that Hogwarts might get mighty screwy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For non-Malay speakers, what Shasha said can be translated as "too lazy, want sleep."


	2. Chapter 2

If Professor Quirrell was teaching at a rough local school he could have been mauled by now.

Regardless of his intellectuality, the man was in no position to actually or properly teach as frantic stutters endlessly spill through his lips as Shasha tried her hardest to understand the significance of the large bright, leaf green (guarantee dead) lizard in his hands.

At the corner of her eyes, she can see her one of her classmates’ doubtful, rolling eyes and Shasha swore secret note passing reaches a record in an actual class.  
Rose, one of her closest Gryffindor friends by far appear to be the most empathetic as the pony-tailed girl passed her a note saying, _At-least Professor Quirell still wants to teach despite his accident_ with a sheepish smiley drawn besides it. Optimistically embedded because that’s how Rose is but atleast she have heart.

“Professor Quirrell?” 

An all-too familiar stern voice suddenly entered the room accompanied by click of heels and footsteps. Quills immediately dropped on the tables as if stung and heads whipped behind shoulders, seeing Professor McGonagall with a shy Harry Potter behind her. His hand was clutching a broomstick and few eyebrows were raised.

“May I burrow Wood for a moment?” She coolly asked.

Quiet sniggers briefly flashed across the room. Shasha quickly look forward at Daniel, who was having the most fit with evident shaking shoulders. A small grin flash across her face, recalling the “I know every joke of Oliver Wood’s name” challenge that he created two years ago. 

The latter mentioned wasn’t exactly pleased and Daniel on the end tried to make up to him, creating a nickname that made Wood surprisingly content. Despite when the Weasley twins, coincidently near by and listened; their knees buckled hard in a fit of laughter. Wood took the nickname confidently.

Eyes quickly flicked over the Quidditch fanatic and Gryffindor Keeper, and at a close glimpse (since his table was next to theirs) Jen could see drawings of Quidditch plays.

“W-why c-certain-nly”, Professor Quirrell stuttered. With a split second Wood was more then happy to step out of the classroom.

Several minutes later, Wood came back with a large grin. Those who witnessed the large smile, again raised questioning eyebrows. Throughout the class, Wood kept drawing up plays, this time more intense and happier as once in a while he would roughly scribble over the ones he dislike.

 

\- - - - -

 

“So, Potter have been newly appointed Gryffindor’s seeker”, Shasha nonchalantly stated to the large Slytherin Quidditch captain besides her as they made their way to Care of Magical Creatures class.

It wasn’t an uncommon sight to see Slytherins and Ravenclaws together. With Ravenclaw having little rivalry (except Quidditch) with other Houses while Slytherins value Ravenclaws for their resourcefulness and intelligence. Then again, Shasha was a different case in terms of her blood type.

Regardless, the fact that she plays chaser on her house team, Flint thought that was reasonable enough to talk to her out of team rivalry. And once in a while ask for help with essay homework. It was easy bribing the girl with desserts.

Flint rolled his eyes, scowling as he bare his croaked teeth further and Shasha wondered how many times did he have to hear that. The confirmed rumor spread like crazy of Potter being titled the youngest seeker in centuries. Even reaching the ghost residents as in the corner of her eyes, the Ravenclaw can see Nearly Headless Nick congratulating the boy with high hopes to the Grey Lady.

“Wonder boy or not, Slytherin is going to trash them”, he smirked. 

“Right, you said the same thing when Sir Quidditch was appointed keeper three years ago”, she deadpanned; the edge of her lips threatens to curl. Flint grunted back in annoyance. 

“Plus”, the small girl added, “since we all know Potter is the chosen one/main hero of the story, the chances of Gryffindor winning may as well increase because sometimes the audience like seeing main characters happy. Just need to remind you, accidental athletics sometimes annoyingly do established character moments.”

“Yasin, do you like making me feel miserable?”

“Just saying, man. Gotta know your tropes”, Shasha casually shrugs. “And that’s what you get for breaking my arms twice with the bludgers.”

Flint just snorted unkindly, “that’s what you get for being a twig.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I think we should start a betting pool”, Daniel casually suggested one day. As he stares idle over the stack of books while his fingers play with his quill, leaving his potions essay half written.

His group of friends immediately looked at him, dead at their tracks. Shasha raised a brow, both Jen and Robert mouth hung open and Mathilda silently fume. If they weren’t in the public library she would have slapped him here and so forth.

“And what if the teachers hear about this?” She whispered rashly. Daniel just shrugged her off.

“Come of it, where’s your sense of teenage rebellion-oh wait, that’s why I call you mother hen.”  
Mathilda just hung her head, quietly counting to ten as Shasha petted her shoulder. 

“So what exactly is the scheme?” Robert asked wearily, knowing what ever sprout out of his friend’s mouth (and mind) can lead to trouble. If he were to give an example, Robert can recall the time Daniel ‘experimented’ following potions instructions backwards during their first year like it was yesterday.

Daniel grinned widely. “The scheme is…” He ventured, dropping to no more than a bare whisper, “what sort of creature would invade or has been hidden in the castle.”

A pregnant pause fell.

“ _What_?” Mathilda exclaimed, followed by murmurs of agreement.

“Isn’t that like indirectly betting on Potter’s fate?” Jen asked, furrowing her eyebrows. “Maaaybe”, Daniel teased, the grin still plastered on his face.

They continued staring at him.

“Aw, _come on_!” Daniel whined, leaning desperately forward. 

“Just how _old_ are you?” Mathilda dared asking as she rolled her eyes.

Daniel magnificently ignored her. “Sides!” He continued, “I’ve been talking to the others and even they agree how shit might as well stir up in Hogwarts.”

He paused briefly, “well, most of them.” “Most of them”, Robert deadpanned.

“So far wizard-raised kids and the rest who don’t get the drift just looked at me funny when I asked them, ‘so, do you think Hogwarts will still be the same?’ I then tried gave examples like invading monsters or teachers/things in disguise are actually You-Know-Who’s supporters but they just stare at me like I’m insane.”

Another pause. The four of them exchange thoughtful expressions.

“You know, he got a point there”, Robert mumbled. Mathilda signed in defeat while the two girls stare back interested. 

Daniel beamed, “see?”

“True. But teachers in disguise? Peculiar way to happen in a school year I guess”, Shasha admitted, intrigued over the idea. “But why that lame idea of all things? Why not that too?”

Daniel licked his lips as he leaned back and crossed his arms, his ocean blue eyes straying towards the ceilings. “I was thinking that as well but…It’s Potter’s first year so I thought it should start off fairy easy. You know, level one stage. So”, he leans forward, cracking a wide grin. “Who’s in?”

Jen instantly stuck her arm out enthusiastically. Her glee refused to dampen as she ignores the strange looks she was receiving.

Daniel took a moment to think. 

Mother hen, duh. Robby, no surprise. Shasha…He immediately whipped his head at her confused.

She gave him a look, “what? He’s just a kid man.” Robert couldn’t agree more as he nodded along.

Mathilda finally smiled, “see Daniel? At-least she has moral standards.” 

Daniel rolled his eyes, “that’s only because she has a heart of gold under that snark.”

Shasha only chuckled while Jen pouted, slightly disappointed. “Meh, you guys are no fun. You already told the others, Dan?”

“Yep, a selective Gryffindors and some in our house. Most of the Hufflepuffs reacted the same way you guys did. And as for Slytherin I’ll leave it to you, Shasha.”

The girl looked confused, “huh? You want me to tell them later in Hagrid’s class?”

“Duh, since your boyfriend-” “How the fuck is hitting me with bludgers a _sign of affection_?”

Mathilda gave rueful smile while the others beamed knowingly at Shasha, her cheeks showing shades of pink.

“Look Dan, one more thing”, Mathilda added.

“Yea?”

“Just watch out for Penny.”

Daniel gave a thumbs-up. “Gotcha.”

 

\- - - - - 

Daniel sneaked quick glances over his Transfiguration teacher as he packed up his belongings. Next to him, Anthony too stares cautiously in his direction as they find her marking sheets of work. 

They exchanged hurried grins of relief, quickly urging themselves to step out of the class along with the pack.

“Mr. Derrickson, may I see you?”

Class chatter immediately hushed into silence, as everyone’s attention turned over to the brown-haired student in question. His figure stood frozen, and he wheeled his head side to side, spying his audience. There were mixed reactions from the concern to the ones with twitching grins. Basterds.

Fighting for his voice, he replied calmly back, “yes, Professor.” 

Professor McGonagall continued staring back with thin lips. Forcing a grin, as he silently winced under her stern demeanor. Anthony patted his back.

 

\- - - - - 

 

“Apparently she was coincidently in cat form when she heard the others talking about the bet”, Daniel groaned, his head in his hands as Shasha stroke his back.

“Which, you didn’t think clearly”, Mathilda retorted, her eyes glued onto a book in her hands.

“ _I know_ ”, he moaned, “I felt like an _idiot_ , forgetting the fact that she’s an animagus.”

Robert just rolled his eyes, “and we actually think you thought through this clearly.” Anthony hastily concealed his laugh with a rough cough.

“Hey man, least you got Hagrid to spend a week with for detention”, Jen comforted, smiling as she recalled her first detention with him and they get to explore the Forbidden Forest for raw materials and that was one of the coolest thing she experienced in Hogwarts despite the dark, gloomy atmosphere. It felt like scene in Lord of the Rings. Heck, she even provided background music with a soft hum much to the giant’s amusement.

“True…” Daniel finally smiled, his heart warming slightly at the thought..

The entrance of the common room suddenly flung open followed by storming footsteps. One Penelope Clearwater was screaming his name.

Daniel retreated back to depression once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if its kinda rushed or looks rushed at all.


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you sure you don’t want to go ahead to the feast, Jen?” Catherine asked the smaller girl besides her in a worried tone.

The latter just casually shrugged, “meh, we’ve been here for five years and it’s just the same. Great food though. Ey, Not like we’re missing a lot”, she shrugged her shoulders again and stuffed both of her hands in her robe pockets as they quickly made their way down to the toilet. The long corridors have long been empty; only disturbed by the sounds of their hurried footsteps.

Catherine just nodded along, feeling assured by her friend’s words, “you have a point there. And it won’t take too long so I’m sure we can catch up.” 

It wasn’t long they reached the girl’s bathroom. However, muffled cries can be heard before the taller Ravenclaw could even touch the wooden door.

They both blinked and slowly, Catherine quietly pushed the door as they took gentle, soundless steps into the bathroom and the sniffles rang louder against their ears.

The Ravenclaws immediately looked at each other, mirroring concerned faces. Jen jerked her head at the cubicles. Catherine nodded.

“Er, did something happen?” Jen started hesitantly and a gasp echoed in response.

“G-go away!” A young girl’s distraught voice shouted back at them.

Catherine’s eyes flung open, recognizing the trembling voice. “ _Hermione_?” The blond exclaimed. 

Jen blinked. Despite not having to meet one Hermione Granger directly, everyone in Ravenclaw knew about the intelligent first year after hearing how their House Head gushed over the young witch for her sheer knowledge that it made all of them pondered why the hell isn’t she in their house scoring points. 

They stepped closer to one of the cubicles that the young Gryffindor was concealing herself in.

“Hermione?” Catherine asked gently, knocking the door in a similar manner. “Why aren’t you in the hall with the rest of your housemates? Aren’t they worried?” 

The latter still manage to snort through her tears.

“As if anyone cares about mental bookworm, showoff Hermione!” Hurt evident in her self-deprecation followed by a choked sob.

Catherine heaved a sigh, recalling the cruel whispers. “Hermione…”

“Huh? So you tried to be a know-it-all on your first day?” 

Catherine immediately lunged her elbow.

“Oof! _Ow, ow, ow sorry_ -” Jen coughed, clutching her stomach, cringing under Catherine’s piercing glare. “Ey, just saying”, she coughed again. “I mean, I understand you want to lift up people’s expectations with being a muggle and stuff.” 

Hermione’s sobs ceases as her ears perked up, save for the hiccups flooding through her wet lips. Catherine smiled slightly, allowing Jen to expand.

“You’re not the only one, you know? Worse if you’re in Ravenclaw. And Asian. Seriously,” the black-haired girl elaborated, mentally shivering as memories of her aunts shrilling congratulations surfaces. Catherine hid her laughter, ignoring Jen’s disapproving stare.

Childish giggles echoed and both of the Ravenclaws smiled. 

“Anyway,” Jen said, straightening up her body as the pain in her stomach began to dull. “What I should be saying that it’s no good being lonely, it’s better if you have a group of friends. Even better? _Study groups_.”

More laughter erupted from the cubicle and they grinned more. Gently, the cubicle door jars open, revealing the bushy-haired girl. Despite her stained, flushed face, Hermione wore a genuine smile along with lit eyes. Catherine instinctively pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and the first year took it with great gratitude.

“I think I like that”, Hermione finally spoke, this time more boldly as she wiped her cheeks. “The idea of study groups. Multi-tasking making friends and learning.”

Jen blinked, “you serious on that idea? Gurl, as much I kept hearing how smart you are but whoa.” 

Hermione continued smiling while Catherine just laughed in the midst of it all as she patted her friend’s shoulder. “Jen, you seriously have no idea how studious she is.” Hermione blushed at the proud, friendly tone; suddenly finding interest in her black shoes.

Jen cracked a grin, “so!” She began pointing towards the main bathroom entrance, “should we head back-” Catherine sneaked a glare and Jen immediately remembered their original purpose. “Once Cat is fini-”

Suddenly, the ground shook. The girls froze and silence fell over.

“Wha-” “Shhh!” Catherine interrupted, gesturing them to stay quiet. Hermione quickly scoot closer, fear pooling in her belly as she looked up at her seniors, both cautious as they held their breath.

The floor continued shaking, yet a rhythm took place. It was like footsteps. Large ones, as equivalent to a great elephant. The steps were getting closer, roaring against their ears and a large shadow stood clearly. Hermione was unconsciously clutching tightly onto Catherine’s sleeves. The latter was crawling through her pockets for her wand and she quickly whipped it out. 

The edges of Jen’s lips were twitching.

The being limped closer and eventually as it came into the light- revealing a large, sickly green troll.

Hermione shrieked. Catherine began conjuring a spell under her breath. 

Jen looked as if she won a free ticket to Disneyland.

 

\- - - - - 

 

“Whoa.” Was all Shasha could managed. 

Her face remained expressionless but awe glinted in her dark eyes. Mathilda reacted more straightforward, as her hazel orbs widened and her mouth hung open. The four girls were sitting comfortably on the oak floor, in the centre of their dorm.

“So, uh, what happened on your side?” Jen asked, silently relishing the fact that she was wearing fresh pajamas with no sign of white debris. Catherine never looked happier as she snuggled in her platypus pillow.

“Quirrell ran in the hall screaming troll on the loose. Everyone flipped. And I mean shit-crazy flipped if it weren’t for professor Dumbledore who went all Gandalf and calm things down”, Shasha easily summarized. 

“Enough of that!” Mathilda cried out, immediately looking straight at Jen. “You should have acted more cautious in situations like that!”

“Aw, come on! Every adventurous, fantasy fans would have reacted the same way!” Jen protested. “Least Harry and George’s little bro came-” She winched under her friend’s stern watch.

“I mean- it’s like the stuff you read actually exist! Plus”, Jen paused, shrugging her shoulders. “It’s not like everyday you would see a live troll. See? Even Sha is agreeing”, she quickly gestured to the nodding girl, “that’s a RPG gamer for you.”

Mathilda remained unconvinced and while Catherine quietly agreed with her, she couldn’t help but fought a grin.

“You know”, Shasha quipped in. “If She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named didn’t hear anything about Daniel’s betting pool scheme most people would have won 3-5 galleons by now.”

Jen blinked. “Oh yea, totally forgotten about that”, she paused to herself. “Dang it.”

Mathilda snorted and Catherine finally broke into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, this was initially meant to be chapter 3 but I thought it would kinda rushed the whole thing so I want to fun with it.
> 
> 31/7/13 Update: Just realized that bits at the end were missing. Facepalm. Plus I kinda had internet issues at home.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning continue to buzz in excitement of the previous, chaotic night as students chattered eagerly.

Catherine sat quietly, fidgeting in her seat, sending nervous grins to whoever tried to pry answers. Jen had a more effective method. 

The girl continued to stuff herself in her breakfast much to her house members’ amusement and disappoint. Both of the witness inwardly sighed in relief when their house year members steer the conversations to questioning on how the troll actually break in.

“Isn’t Hogwarts one of the safest place in the Wizarding World?” Terry Boot asked as he took small bits off his sandwich, feeling intrigued by his seniors’ topic. Besides him sat Sue Li, her eyes similarly lit with curiosity.

Their upper seniors vigorously nodded. Some rolled their eyes, as if a silent ‘duh’ almost can be heard across the table.

“Indeed it is”, Penelope kindly began and the younger years immediately looked at her as they edged closer, “according to Hogwarts History, the school is already armed with several shielding spells…” She trailed out while those familiar busied themselves, sharing various theories. 

They didn’t seem pleased, with scrunched up brows and frowns plastered their faces.

“Look, this doesn’t make any sense”, Robbie concluded as he shook his head. Mathilda crossed her arms, “I agree, a troll cannot simply waltz in here.” 

A silver knife suddenly clattered besides them. They jumped and immediately look to the source: Daniel. Their usual enthusiastic friend sat still as if he had been struck by a freeze charm. His hand stuck where his silverware was previously held, the other held a loaf of bread. His eyes shot open and his mouth jars slightly. His eyes were shining.  
Those (very) familiar to the brown-haired young man groaned or chuckled. 

“Or maybe…” He finally breathed, slowly craning his heads towards his viewers as his lips curled, “maybe he did…”

Penelope abruptly snapped her head at him, “what on earth-” Emily instinctively clamped a hand over her mouth, knowing her cry would earn outside attention.  
Daniel just grinned back at the prefect’s piercing glare. 

Robert (“the other Robert but older”, atleast that was what Daniel described towards the younger years. And to avoid confusion between the two Roberts, he decided to nicknamed his friend as the ‘guy that used to be in Take That’ much to his disgruntle. Granted, Daniel didn’t changed since first year. He tried initials but ‘it sounded lame.’), accompanying male prefect loudly cleared his throat. The tension cooled, their eyes drawing towards him. 

“Why don’t we save this for a private Ravenclaw meeting after school?” He gave a small smile. The upper years quickly nodded. Penelope kept a firm stare on Daniel, the latter bounced excitedly in his seat. 

The first years shared puzzled glances. “Private meeting?” Terry mouthed to Sue, who shrugged back.

“Kinda like study group sessions except sharing ideas”, Cho finally explained, “you know, like brainstorming. But it isn’t always like that, sometimes wizard-raised people would learn more about muggles lifestyle. As Dan would call it: Muggles 101.”


End file.
